Xemnas is Missing
by AMelodicLove
Summary: Castle Oblivion was in order until one event occured. Xemnas was no where to be found. Now, Castle Oblivion will never be the same.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Heyyyy Zeexxxiiooonn!!!" Demyx screamed as he ran into the room in which Zexion was reading.

"Can I help you?" Zexion replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"Xemnas wants to see you."

"Great. Just Great," Zexion said sarcastically as he marked his page and set his book on the table. He walked out of the room leaving Demyx jumping on the couch and singing random tunes.

Zexion was walking down the bright white corridors that lead to a giant white door which was taller than any door really should be. On the door was a gold plaque that was engraved "Xemnas: the Superior." He lightly pushed the door.

"Knock?" Xemnas's intimidating voice said.

Annoyed, Zexion knocked on the already open door 3 times, taking 5 second pauses in between each knock, then continued to walk into the big white room in which Xemnas sat in a white chair with his arms folded on a white desk.

"Now, I have been informed of some things that have been going on..." Xemnas stated. "Starting with Saïx."

"He's **NOT** a dog, and make sure he knows that." Zexion said.

"Well, no one else seems to have problems with Saïx thinking he's a dog. As unfortunate as that is, he has the right to act the way he wants." Xemnas said calmly. "What is not okay is that you handcuffed him and locked him in a closet."

"HE BIT MY ASS! I shouldn't have to deal with that!" Zexion yelled furiously. "That's what Marly is for," he muttered under his breath.

"It's still inappropriate to lock him in a closet. I wouldn't do that to you." Xemnas said trying to keep his patience.

"There's two things wrong with that. One, I wouldn't mind getting away from all this chaos for a while. And two, I would never, ever, ever bite your ass, whether I thought I was a dog or not."

"That isn't the point, Zexion."

'What is the point?" Zexion decided to use his clever mind power to trick Xemnas into thinking that there was nothing wrong.

"I... uhh... no! Stop it! Leave. Now. If this happens again, you're screwed. Got it?"

Zexion gave Xemnas his death stare and muttered, "Fine..."

Zexion had gone back to his room and fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP ZEXI! WAKE UP!' Demyx screamed as he was jumping on Zexion's bed at 8:34 am.

Zexion groaned. "What do you want, Demyx?"

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!! HAHA! ABOUT TIME TOO!"

"What? Who's gone?" Zexion asked in a confused, yet dazed tone.

"XEMNAS! HE'S NOT HERE! He left this note." Demyx handed Zexion a piece of crumpled paper written in blue ink.

~Milk for Saïx

~Peanut Butter for Demyx

~Applesauce for Larxene

~Fire Extinguisher for Axel

"Demyx,' Zexion stated, trying to stay clam. 'THIS IS THE SHOPPING LIST!" Zexion screamed.

"Ohh... Psh... I knew that..." Demyx stuttered.

At breakfast, it seemed everyone was confused about where Xemnas was. No one had heard anything from him since last night. The last person who talked to him was Zexion. Although Xemnas's lack of presence was sudden, no one really seemed to care very much.

"Hey Zexion..." Demyx said from across the room. "What should we do? I mean, Xemnas is gone, there are no rules. Just then, a mischievous smile appeared on both Demyx's and Zexion's faces.

They both knew that Xemnas would eventually be back, but no one knew when. So they all decided to take advantage of his absence and do everything they couldn't do before.

In the following chapters, the stories of what happened will be revealed. Every chapter tells a different tale of the fun times the organization had without Xemnas.


	2. Exploring Other Worlds

**Exploring Other Worlds**

Zexion was sitting in his favorite chair, reading his favorite book. He was totally oblivious to everything that was going on. Demyx quietly walked into the room. Zexion didn't notice.

"Hey Zexi..." Demyx said quietly as he slowly walked into the room

"Mhmm..." Zexion hummed, still concentrating on his book.

"Everyone took a vote and they all said it was your turn to do the shopping this week."

Zexion simply glared at Demyx. Demyx tried to form and innocent smile.

"How about you do the shopping, and I'll give you this," Zexion held out a bag with 600 munny.

"Where'd you get that?" Demyx asked, surprised.

"Nicked it from Xemnas's office. He won't miss it."

Demyx walked up to Zexion, and obtained the munny. He ran down the hall screaming and then locked himself in his room. Sometimes Zexion worried about Demyx, with his outbursts of random acts, but he has learned to live with it.

When Demyx had returned from his trip to the store, stocked with food, Zexion walked up to him.

"Come with me," Zexion said calmly.

Demyx followed as Zexion led him outside.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked as Zexion opened up the door to a shiny, black rocket ship.

"We're going to other worlds."

"... why?"

"Because it's fun to mess around with people who don't know we exist." Zexion let out a smile or satisfaction.

The ship arrived at an unfamiliar world that neither of them had seen before.

"... Hey Zexi, where are we?" Demyx asked.

"Ummm... I don't know... Let's find out," Zexion replied. Zexion snapped his fingers and 4 dusk nobodies appeared and walked through the door in a tree.

"Oh dear!" a soft voice said. A yellow bear wearing a red shirt ran out of the house, followed by the 4 dusk nobodies.

"Who the hell are you?" Zexion yelled as he snapped his fingers again and the dusk nobodies disappeared.

"Oh, hello. I'm Whinnie the Pooh! What are your names?" Pooh asked gently.

"I'm De-" Zexion jabbed Demyx in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you know how bad for us it is if we're revealed to others that aren't in our world?!" Zexion whispered with force.

"Oh... Right..." Demyx whispered back.

"Why are you guys wearing such depressing clothes? You should wear bright colors like yellow and pink!" Pooh exclaimed. Zexion's eyes widened at the thought of wearing something bright colored... and pink.

"Run! Run away!" Demyx screamed and ran back to the ship. Zexion followed.

Zexion and Demyx had both gotten in the ship as fast as they could, and started to drive away. Pooh ran after them as they were levitating off the ground.

"Bye!" Pooh yelled at them and waved goodbye. "Come back soon."

"Yea right," Zexion said laughing as Demyx waved out the window to Pooh. "Let's try somewhere less... uhh... bright and happy."

Zexion landed the ship on a big field. The ground was shaking. Zexion and Demyx both looked out the back window.

"AHHH!!!" they screamed at the sight of a 2 ton elephant charging in their direction.

"DRIVE! DRIVE!!" Demyx yelled.

"I'm trying!!" Zexion yelled back.

The rocket flew into the air and in seconds, they were back in space.

"Well now that was just so much fun, wasn't it Zexion?" Demyx said excitedly.

"Uhhmm... No."

Scared of what might happen if they tried to go to another world, Zexion and Demyx decided that it would be best to just go back to Castle Oblivion.

They walked into the castle, only to be disgusted by what they saw. Marluxia was skipping around the castle halls, making flowers appear everywhere.

"Holy shit, Marly!" Demyx stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making the castle look pretty," Marluxia sang happily, and continued to skip down the halls, making flowers appear.

"OH MY GOD MARLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Axel was screaming as he walked into his bedroom. His bedroom had been covered with flowers while he was away. Furious, he accidentally lit all the flowers on fire.

"I'll take care of it," Demyx said. This had happened before, and he was used to it by now. He extinguished all the fire, and left the burnt stems of what used to be flowers in the room.

"You're not going to help me clean up this mess?" Axel said.

"Well... I could but uhh..." Demyx couldn't think of a valid excuse, so he ran away and locked himself in his room. Zexion smirked, and went back to reading his book.


	3. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk. _It was a Thursday morning, and Zexion was pouring Fruit Loops into a bowl, one by one. Demyx was sitting next to him, helping himself to almost every Fruit Loop that was dropped into Zexion's Bowl.

"Do you mind?" Zexion finally blurted out after 5 minutes of trying to get a full bowl of cereal.

"Oh... Uhh... Sorry..." Demyx replied slowly. Demyx sat on his hands, and allowed Zexion to get a full bowl of Fruit Loops, then stole the box and started eating the colored, sugar-filled, mini donuts out of the box. Zexion sighed and went to get milk out of the fridge. When he turned around after a struggle to find the milk, Demyx was gone, along with the box of Fruit Loops, and his bowl of it, too.

"Seriously?" Zexion whispered to himself. He went back into the fridge and grabbed a green apple. Demyx would have to be crazy to steal, and eat, something healthy. Zexion walked back to his bedroom. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into Marluxia.

"Hey Zexion! What do you think of my new socks?" Marluxia exclaimed. Marluxia proudly held out a pair of socks. They were pink with bunches of purple flowers in various places.

"Why would anyone want something like that?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Because they're AWESOME!" Marluxia yelled.

"Err... sure..." Zexion was quite frightened by Marluxia's happiness, and started backing away. Once he was on the other side of Marluxia, he started running to get away to get away from the preppiness of Marluxia and his new socks. He managed to make it halfway down the hallway until he bumped into Luxord.

_Oh Shit. _Zexion thought. Luxord gave sort of a sinister smile.

"Hey Zexion, wanna play a game?" Luxord stated, still smiling.

"I LIKE GAMES!" Demyx screamed from inside his room and came running outside, only to be found right next to Luxord within a second.

"That's great... now leave." Luxord said forcefully. Demyx pouted and walked away back into his bedroom. Luxord focused his gaze back on Zexion.

"What kind of game?" Zexion asked. Luxord smiled at Zexion again.

"What the hell?" Zexion shouted. He had blacked out, and couldn't remember anything. He was handcuffed in Marluxia's bedroom and Marluxia was skipping around the room throwing flowers everywhere.

"Hiii Zexion!" Marluxia said right up in Zexion's face. He winced and gave Marluxia a skeptical glare.

"Can you let me go?"

"Err... Well... I could... But what fun would that be?" Marluxia replied.

"Fag..." Zexion looked away and whispered. Remembering how skinny his hands were and the stupidity of Marluxia to not tighten the cuffs, he slipped his hands out and punched Marluxia in the face. Not being in the mood to fight him off, Zexion simply pushed him back and walked out of the room.

He was walking down the hall when he heard someone yelling, followed by Roxas frantically running down the hall. His hair was lit on fire. Zexion couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry! You know this stuff happens! It was an accident!" Axel yelled as he ran down the hall after Roxas. Zexion follow them from lack of something better to do, and found Roxas dunking his head under the sink attempting to put out the fire in his hair. Zexion was still laughing.

"Do I _want _to know what happened?" Zexion said from around the corner.

"Well... Roxas and I were playing Wii Tennis and well... I got a little excited..." Axel mumbled.

"A _little_?!" Roxas yelled as he pulled his head out of the sink. The ends of his hair were black from the fire. They started bickering. Zexion decided to stay out of it so he wouldn't get dragged into the mess.

Demyx walked out of his room.

"What was that?" Demyx asked Zexion, standing in the doorway.

"Axel set Roxas's hair on fire."

"Really? Again?" Demyx replied in an unsurprised tone. "That's the fifth time this month... I think we should get rid of that game so we don't have to hear about how Axel set Roxas's hair on fire anymore."

"They'd find other ways... Somehow..."

"... Good point." Demyx said.

Zexion walked away and went to the sitting room. He sat in the comfiest of chairs and continued reading his favorite book.


	4. Sora's Anger Issues

**Sora's Anger Issues**

Zexion had just woken up to the dim light shining through the black curtains covering his window. He sat in bed for a good 5 minutes thinking about what he was going to do today. He slowly threw his feet over the side of the bed, and walked over to the mirror in the corner of his room. He fixed his hair, and walked out of his room, and into the kitchen, where Demyx was already at the table eating a chocolate doughnut.

"Hi Zexi..." Demyx said in a dazed tone. "Look at what came in the mail today." Demyx handed Zexion a letter that had been ripped open from people who have previously read it. He took it out of the envelope, and read it silently.

_To the Random People who Keep Attacking Me out of No Where and Call Me Roxas for No Reason,_

_ I am tired of you people tracking me down and getting in the way of me saving the worlds. You make it a lot harder (that's what he said) to do what I have to do. I have to fight off the stupid heartless, and now you and your nobody thingy-mah-hoozles, too. And when you "people" do that portal thing of yours right when I'm about to seal the keyhole, well, now, that just hurts._

_ I work hard to do what I have to do. I would appreciate it if you'd stop being fags and let me do my thing. It's a lot harder than you think (that's what he said), and I'd like to see if you could pull of being the keyblade master. You probably can't. Wanna know why? Because you people have no lives... or hearts. You're like the scarecrow in that movie... I forget what's it's called... something about a Wizard and a tornado... but that's not the point. Stop with the shit, and let me do my own thing._

_Hopefully I won't see you again,_

_Sora_

"... wow... that's kinda sad." Zexion said.

"It made me laugh though... 'It's a lot harder than you think.'" Demyx started giggling and Zexion tried to ignore it.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Demyx followed Zexion to the rocket ship.

"Do you remember what happened last time we traveled?" Demyx asked fearfully. Zexion sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. But this time will be different." The 2 of them hopped into the rocket, and started floating off the ground. "He's in Twilight Town."

"How do you know? I know you're all smart and shit, but- ARE YOU STALKING HIM?!"

". . . Demyx. It's on the envelope..."

"Oh... Pshh... I soooo knew that."

"Of course you did," Zexion whispered and they took off for Twilight Town.

Minutes later they arrived in Twilight Town. Demyx skipped out of the rocket and was prancing around the field. Zexion hadn't noticed until Demyx started picking flowers while humming a random tune, then brought them to Zexion.

"Here you go!" Demyx said feeling accomplished. Zexion just looked at them with a why-the-hell-would-I-want-something-like-this face.

"Err... thanks..." Zexion replied and threw the flowers over his shoulder when Demyx wasn't watching.

"Look Zexi! There he is!!" Demyx yelled and pointed off into the distance.

"Demyx..."

"Yeah?"

"That's a TREE," Zexion said in an irritated tone.

"Pshh... I knew that..."

"Sure... Okay... Let's just keep looking." The two of them walked around Twilight Town in search for Sora. Time was passing, and there was still no luck finding him. They didn't give up though, they were determined to find Sora.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone yelling could be heard in the distance. Zexion and Demyx opened up the portal, and arrived at the scene. They saw a little kid running from someone. They couldn't make out who it was just yet though. Although, they could tell that the "little kid" was Sora. The other person was getting closer and closer to Zexion and Demyx, chasing after the little kid. He was wearing a black coat, and he had sort of long gray-ish hair.

Sora's screaming was now turning into words that were clearly audible. "RAPE!! RAPE!!" Sora screamed. Demyx and Zexion started laughing at Sora who was running as fast as he could to get away from... BAAAMMMM!!!

The person who was chasing after Sora was Xigbar, and he had just run into Zexion and Demyx. Xigbar was laying on top of Zexion and Demyx laughing maniacally and staring at Sora who was still running. Sora had tripped, and all three of them burst out into laughter. Furious, Sora ran back over to them.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Xigbar stated.

"Running away from you, Rapist..." Sora replied.

"Well, well, then... Looks like we've got a problem here." Xigbar said.

"Hey, aren't you the one who hangs around with that duck and the dog with the speech impediment?" Demyx asked.

Sora sighed. "Yes, that would be me... And I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to murder me every time I try to do something productive."

"That's our job, kid." Xigbar replied. He finally got off of Demyx and Zexion, and started chasing after Sora again with his Gun Arrows.

"I'm just a little scarred for life now..." Demyx said to Zexion. They returned to the ship, and were on their way back when Demyx started singing the Oscar Meyer Bologna song.

"My bologna has a first name, it's o-s-c-a-r. My bologna has a second name it's m-e-y-e-r. Oh I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I'll say, 'cause Oscar Meyer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a!! ONE MORE TIME! My bologna has a fi-"

"SHUT UP!!" Zexion interrupted him and hit Demyx with his Lexicon.

"Fun sucker..." Demyx mutter under his breath.

They arrived back at the castle and walked into the kitchen. They were distracted by someone making awkward noises that you would only hear while playing The Legend of Zelda. They followed the noise down the hall, and found that they were standing outside Marluxia's room.

"I'm kinda scared," Demyx said. Zexion opened the door, only to find Marluxia dressed up as a ninja, running around his room and jumping from various objects. When the door opened, and Marluxia saw Zexion standing in the door looking puzzled with Demyx behind him, he ran out the door and down the hall screaming.

"I will never understand what is wrong with him," Zexion stated as he went into his own room, and continued reading.


	5. Exploring Xemnas's Office

**Exploring Xemnas's Office**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Zexion was in his bedroom reading, as always. It was hard to concentrate, for the other members of Organization XIII were playing loudly. What they were doing, Zexion didn't quite know, but he also wasn't willing to find out.

_Knock Knock._ Zexion sighed, and set his book on his lap, and took off his reading glasses.

"Come in," Zexion said hesitantly. Demyx staggered into the room. "Can I help you?"

"Well... err... we were playing ball... and well... it kinda rolled into Xemnas's office..." Demyx muttered.

"And... your point is..." Zexion replied, unamused.

"Well... since you're the only one who isn't... err... afraid of Xemnas... could you... umm... like... go and get it... for... us...? Demyx dragged on, and Zexion sighed again.

"What's in it for me if I do?"

"Well... umm... I dunno. But we'll think of something."

"Fine. But only this once."

"Yay! Thanks Zexi!" Demyx exclaimed. Zexion threw his feet over the side of his bed, and walked out the door, and to Xemnas's office. Demyx walked behind him, and got more panicky every step they took closer to his office.

Zexion approached the giant door, and Demyx quivered behind him like a frightened child. He walked into the room as if nothing was wrong, and Demyx refused to go in. The room was huge; probably bigger than any other room in the castle. Not because of its size though, the ceiling looked as if it would go up and up and never end. The floor creaked a little as Zexion walked step by step into the room, careful not to soil the pure white floor.

"Come on Demyx. It's your ball that we're looking for after all... come help me look for it."

"B-B-B-Bu-But Xemnas's office... it's... it's scary... and... Xemnas... and... and...," Demyx stumpled.

"Stop being a pussy and get your ASS in here!" Zexion yelled through clenched teeth. Demyx looked a little alarmed; Zexion almost never raised his voice at Demyx unless he was completely serious. He decided to follow Zexion's instructions and slowly shuffled up to where Zexion was standing.

"So do you see it?" Zexion asked in a bored tone.

"N-no... I don't."

"Well... what color is it?"

"Um... Well... It's white," Demyx said as an innocent smile grew upon his face.

"You're kidding... right?" Zexion was quite annoyed at this point.

"N-no." Zexion sighed and stared at Demyx with a disappointed look that could shake anyone.

"How about I just stand here while you look for it. I'm not wasting my time with this." Demyx said nothing and starting looking. Zexion skimmed the room, and spotted Xemnas's empty desk. He sat down in the tall chair that made him look even shorter than he already was. Zexion started pulling at the handles attached to the drawers on the desk. All were locked, but one. He slowly opened it.

"LOOK! I found it! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm and began running but Zexion pulled away.

"Hang on. I want to see what's in this drawer." He continued opening the drawer. There was only one thing inside. A piece of paper, upside down. Zexion picked it up and flipped it over.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Zexion dropped the picture, grabbed Demyx's arm, and ran as fast as he could out of the office.

"Wh-what was that all about? What was on the other side of the paper?"

"I'd rather not be reminded. I already have it burnt into my mind."

"What was it?"

"No. I'm going to read. That should get my mind off of it. I never want to hear of this again. You got me?"

"Yeah. Okay."


	6. Cooking With Axel

**Cooking With Axel**

Midnight struck Castle Oblivion and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Axel. He creaked open his door and tip toed through the hallways, trying not to wake anyone up.

_I'm hungry._ Axel thought to himself. He raided the fridge and all the cabinets but found nothing that would float his boat. Then an idea clicked in his head. He ran to his room as quickly yet quietly as he could, grabbed a bag, and ran back to the kitchen.

He emptied out the contents of the bag; some cards for cheating while gambling with Luxord, mini fire extinguisher, and lastly, a camera. He put the camera on the counter across from the table.

_At last I can finally fulfill my life's dream!_ Axel turned on the camera, set it to video, and began recording.

"Hello world! If you are Spanish, Hola! If you are French, Bonjour! If you are from the southern part of America, Yo! Wazzup Ma Homies! This is Cooking With Axel! I am Axel, and I will be your host tonight!" Axel started by putting a pink apron on and then facing back to the camera.

"Tonight we are going to make a traditional breakfast as a midnight snack. Pancakes." As Axel says this he takes out a huge box of Betty Crocker Bisquick. "Okay. So the box says to take 2 cups of Bisquick and put it in a bowl. But by that they really mean to just pour the whole box in there. I mean, 2 cups? That's no where near good enough." Axel searched the cabinets for the biggest bowl he could find. He managed to find one, then poured the whole box of Bisquick into the one bowl.

"Next, the recipe says to add 1 cup of milk. But I don't like milk, so I'm going to use chocolate milk!" Axel then dug through the fridge and found a half gallon carton of chocolate milk."Now considering the ratio of power to milk is already screwed up, the best thing to do is to add as much as you need until it looks right." Axel poured in about half of the carton of chocolate milk. "And now you stir it together."

"And now the box says we need add two eggs. But once again, it would be disproportional. So I'm just going to take a guess and add... say... 5 eggs." Axel counted off the eggs as he cracked them and added them into the mixture. "Now we stir some more." Axel hummed as he stirred the pancake mix that didn't necessarily look appetizing.

"When the mix looks as if everything is well stirred in, you turn on the stove. I prefer the high setting because heat and fire are fun... but you can do whatever you like. Now, pour some batter onto the burner right in the middle of where its all red and stuff. You have to wait until the top gets all bubbly." Axel patiently waits next to the pancake that has a cloud of black smoke above it."You know that the pancake will turn out good when you see that smoke."

The pancake started bubbling on the top. "Now you take a plastic spatula and flip the pancake over for the other side to cook." As Axel slipped the spatula under the pancake, he noticed a strange smell. _Something's burning_. He thought,_ but it doesn't smell like the pancakes..._

Axel attempted to pick up the spatula but found that this was not working. It had melted to the top of the stove and the bottom of the pancake. Axel struggled to get the spatula off the stove, but it would not come off. More smoke was appearing above him and soon an obnoxious beeping could be heard in the kitchen and throughout the Castle.

Not wanting anyone to know what was going on, Axel left the spatula on the stove to melt, covered the bowl of batter and shoved it into the fridge, and turned the burner off. Footsteps could be heard from down the corridor, so Axel hid in a cabinet to avoid whoever it was.

The footsteps entered the kitchen and began to wander. Axel creaked open the door a bit to get a glimpse of who it was."Why is the spatula stuck to the sto- Axel..." Axel stopped breathing in fear that he had been caught. His heart would've been beating at an incredible pace... if only he had one. "This is definitely the work of Axel. He's gonna be so screwed in the morning."

Just before the footsteps left the room, Axel saw that it was Luxord who had walked in. Before walking out of the room completely, Luxord stopped, snapped his fingers, and the fire alarms stopped. Axel waiting a few minutes to make sure Luxord had left, then crawled out of the cabinet. He sighed with relief, then took his camera, turned it off, and ran as quietly as he could to his bedroom where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

**The Next Morning...**

Xigbar was the first one up and always the first to raid the kitchen for the best food. When he saw the pancake mix in the fridge, he decided that would be good enough for today. He took it out and began cooking the pancakes correctly. After making one, he bit into it. All Xigbar's love for pancakes had just been lost.


End file.
